Waiting for Summer
by GabrielaHP
Summary: Some scenes from Summers at Castle Auburn from Kent's point of view.
1. Hunt for aliora

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Summers at Castle Auburn – everything belongs to Sharon Shinn; I'm just having a little fun.

Summary: Scenes from Summers at Castle Auburn from Kent's point of view.

Bryan, Damien, and I were heading down to the stables to meet the others for the hunt to catch aliora when the prince suddenly skipped ahead of us and turned back teasingly. "Come on, Kent and Damien, I'll race to the stables! You will never beat me!" Sighing, I took off after the already-sprinting prince with Damien trailing behind, not really wanting to race nor particularly caring what the outcome was. If I were to race past him and win, the entire day would be ruined with him whining about how unfair I had been and had somehow cheated him out of the win, and if I let him win I knew our traveling party would not hear the end of his impressive stamina and speed for some time. Seeing Bryan so far ahead and Damien so far behind, I gave up the ruse of racing and slowed back to my walking pace. An arrogant Bryan was far better favored than an angry Bryan. A few moments later I heard his triumphant call back to me, "Told you I could outrace you, even in my boots!" as I approached the stable entrance. "You win," I said dryly. "I think poor Damien fell down somewhere back there." I glanced around at those assembled for the trip while Bryan said a disparaging remark about Damien. Already there were Jaxon and Coriel. The latter looked positively urchin-like yet incredibly charming at the same time. She was dressed in men's garb with pants and a shirt and was practically bouncing on her toes in her excitement to get going. Dressed the way she was, I was almost certain that she had somehow gotten out of bringing along her assigned lady chaperone for the trip. Only one person was missing from our entourage. "Are we ready? Where's Roderick?" Corie asked who Roderick was and, nodding to Bryan, I explained the prince's personal guardsman. This then began Bryan on an overzealous display of his own swordsmanship abilities. He crowed on, challenging me to a duel, when I finally impatiently said, "Lord Bryan, just put away your sword and shut up!" Out the corner of my eye I saw Corie flinch and when I turned to her, I saw a look of shock on her face. It had become apparent from her yearly trips to Castle Auburn that Corie had fancied the prince but each summer she returned, I hoped she had outgrown it. It was apparent she had not.

Bryan didn't take kindly to my disparaging remark and so again challenged me to a duel. To appease him, I stated that I would let him personally defend me if we were attacked on the road. At that moment, Roderick and Damien arrived and Jaxon announced that we would head out. Still upset, he scowled at me. I ignored him and mounted my horse, but paused when I heard Coriel shyly whisper to him, "I think you're the best swordsman in the eight provinces." It was my turn to glower as Bryan laughed heartily at the compliment. Bryan was not a good man for her to set her sights upon. I watched as Coriel moved her horse forward to catch up with her uncle. I tried not to listen to their conversation but bits and pieces floated on the wind to my ears as I had been behind Corie and now was riding behind both of them. I lazily followed along, looking at the open land around until I heard Jaxon mention to Coriel that she may not always live as a country girl with her grandmother and would instead marry a wealthy man. My head immediately shot up, watching her and waiting to hear what her response to that would be.

"Once grandmother dies, I'll be needed in the village. There's not another wise woman for thirty miles. It's hard on her even when I'm gone for the summers." I couldn't see her face but I heard the astonishment in her voice that it would even be a consideration that she would marry and move to her husband's estate rather than remain as her grandmother's apprentice in the village. At Jaxon's mention of training another apprentice, Corie responded crossly, "I'm her apprentice." Jaxon laughed and their conversation continued on for a few minutes, but I noticed that Coriel soon just rode in silence. I wondered what she was thinking of, whether her uncle's comments regarding marrying and moving with that man, obviously an unexpected thought to her, were troubling her into her thoughtful silence. I had never considered Coriel having possible suitors – she was still young and she obviously had no designs of that kind, especially regarding her summers at Castle Auburn.

I continued looking around at the land we passed, especially once we departed from the main road, occasionally glancing ahead of me at Coriel, once again wondering what was on her mind. Eventually I saw her pensive mood break and she began shifting subtly on her saddle. It was clear the riding we had been doing for hours was taking its toll, and it wasn't long before I wanted to call a halt just to provide her some relief. Just as I opened my mouth to do so, Damien spoke up from behind me asking to take a rest. I saw Coriel's shoulders sag slightly in relief before following the example of her uncle and dismounting. Jaxon said we'd have a bit to eat while stopped and while the rest of us loaded up on the food, Bryan waited for Damien to try a bit of everything before he commenced eating. I took in Jaxon's sardonic expression and almost sighed aloud – I knew Jaxon wouldn't be able to keep from goading the prince. Unsurprisingly, a moment later, Bryan and Jaxon were arguing back and forth until Bryan finally lost his temper and stood, yelling at Jaxon. Also rising to my feet, I looked at Jaxon and attempted to placate Bryan so all of lunch wouldn't be ruined by arguing. Shaking me off, he continued his rant until Coriel stood up and drew close to him. She immediately praised him and asked him about his father, which pleased the prince to no end. Behind Bryan's back, Jaxon and I shared a look of irritation which Corie spotted and immediately scowled at. Jaxon and I shared the same opinion on Bryan, and I knew we were having the same thoughts at Coriel's flirtation with him and his obvious receptiveness. As frustrated as she seemed at us, I was glad she knew of my disapproval. She needed to realize that Bryan, though charismatic and charming at times, was not someone she would be happy with.

After eating, we all mounted up again and resumed riding. We stopped once for lunch but otherwise continued our journey, eventually reaching the forest. Upon getting to the dense trees, Jaxon halted our party to warn of us of the dangers of aliora. Upon the announcement that everybody who would travel with him into the forest would be required to wear gold, all of us but Bryan and Roderick produced their gold amulet. Bryan raised his chin and declared that he did not need gold to protect him against the aliora. At that, Jaxon gave up altogether trying to enforce his rule upon Bryan and instead turned to me.

"Your cousin is very wearying." He then faced the rest of the group. "Everybody mount up! We're heading back to the castle!" We all stood, not wanting to believe this was as far as our expedition would take us. Jaxon, however, proved that he meant what he said by mounting his own horse. He looked at us all still standing silently, not moving, and said, "Well? Mount up. Time to head home." He made a move to turn his horse around but Corie's voice made him pause.

"Uncle Jaxon! No! You promised. You said you would take me to the river to see the aliora." The disappointment in her words instantly made me irritated with Bryan that he would cause this but also irritated at Coriel that she would blame Jaxon for something Bryan had done wrong rather than Bryan himself. I hoped she would grow out of her crush soon and start to see Bryan for type of person he was.

As Jaxon tried to console Coriel by promising another trip with just the two of them, she turned to Bryan pleadingly. But before she could speak, I roughly hit him my cousin on the shoulder. "Put on the damn bracelet and try not to ruin everything. Jaxon's right and you know it. My father would hang all five of us if something happened to you in the forest. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Corie," I gestured to where she was still standing with the beseeching look on her face. "There's some honor in being gracious for a lady." I turned to Jaxon as Bryan gave me a venomous look, "Give me the wristband." Once Jaxon gave me the bracelet, I turned back to Bryan, asking for his arm. He refused and I tried to grab it and put the bracelet on myself but he skipped back out of my reach.

"I'm not wearing that – that slave's chain. I will wear gold, since Jaxon insists," at this point he paused to glower at Jaxon, "but I will not dress like a prisoner."

As soon as the words left Bryan's mouth, Coriel removed her own gold pendant to offer to Bryan. That necklace had been a gift from Elisandra and I didn't think I'd ever seen her without it on. I turned to her, frustrated at her hastiness to give such a meaningful token to him simply because he did not wish to wear an unattractive piece of jewelry. "You shouldn't have to—" I started to argue but Bryan cut me off. He grandly stated that it would do him honor to wear her pendant and he would so chivalrously agree to wear it for her so we could continue our journey. Corie made the move to hand the necklace to him but he instead bowed to allow her to adorn him with it. I couldn't hold back a sound of aggravation as I saw Corie's eyes widen and an elated smile come to her face at the opportunity. She secured it around his neck and he bowed once more, thanking her for her sacrifice.

She turned to me then and held out her arm so that I may fasten the "slave's chain" that Bryan would not wear onto her wrist. Still displeased with the interaction, I carefully put the bracelet on her wrist and watched as she grimaced slightly, then rearranged it. After doing so, she looked up at me and gave me a brilliant smile, her way of telling me that she obviously did not find this to be a hardship and didn't care about wearing the shackle-like bracelet. I couldn't help but return her grin with a rueful smile of my own. After also securing Roderick with his protective shackle of gold, we continued on our journey into the forest. Bryan of course made himself the leader while I hung back and ended up riding beside Corie. "So how are you enjoying yourself so far?" I asked, lowering my head to dodge a branch and watching her.

Her face instantly lit up. "Oh, it's wonderful! Better than I had even hoped! Three days with—" she stopped suddenly, looking at me while a slight blush filled her cheeks at what she had almost said.

"Three days without hearing the dulcet tones of Lady Greta," I finished for her. I sincerely hoped that her total enjoyment of the trip was not because Bryan accompanied the party. "Yes, I can see where that would improve your life somewhat." We started talking about Greta, which led of course to the conversation steering towards Elisandra and the betrothal of her Halsing sister to the prince. Steering the conversation back to Corie, I said, "And then, who would believe the luck? Your father produced two daughters."

She couldn't hold back a laugh at that. "Oh, yes, the royal court was glad to learn the news about me." She rolled her eyes in a very Corie-like fashion, "I'm exactly the sort of bride they were looking for."

I decided to push a little more and see if she really was as infatuated with the prince as she seemed. Keeping a tight smile on my face I said, "Don't tell me it wouldn't be a dream come true. All the girls are mad for Bryan." At that, her cheeks flushed again and she seemed to get excited at the very thought, but logically said, "Bryan is betrothed. It does not matter who else adores him."

Internally I gave a sigh of annoyance. So she did adore him. The one thing I knew I could count on was that Corie would never pursue him – she was first and foremost too much a reserved country girl at heart to actually go after the prince, and, secondly, she loved her sister too much to ever even think of any type of deceit towards her, for she still believed Elisandra glad to be marrying Bryan. I decided to give her a glimpse at just how thoughtfully Bryan considered the engagement. "Bryan has always been a little willful. It is hard to gauge how heavily his betrothal weighs on him." At this, Corie frowned, seeming for the first time to even entertain the thought that Bryan might not be the dashing, charming man she had always thought him. Rather than consider that, however, she felt annoyance at Jaxon and myself for goading him. I informed her that we did nothing to purposely engage the prince in argument, but my words fell on deaf ears. She did not want to see that side of Bryan and was content to blame others for his behavior for now. Again, I found I could not wait until the day she grew out of that mentality.

Our conversation continued, growing deeper and more thoughtful. I knew her true question when she asked whether I wanted to be king was actually whether I was jealous of Bryan. I gave her a sideways look and gently reminded her that I would be king if anything happened to Bryan. I found myself wondering if that did happen, how she would feel if I took Elisandra for my wife.

"So do I wish to be king? That is not the question I ask myself. I ask myself, Would I be a good king? Would I be quick-witted and generous of spirit and full of that boundless energy? Or would I be clumsy and stupid and dulled by my own prejudices? I try to be a good man, since I am alive at all, and hope that that teaches me that I would need to know if I was ever faced with a higher challenge. Some days I am more successful at it than others."

I watched her for a few moments sit in apparently stunned silence. After bringing her out of it, she asked who she should model herself after to win Greta's approval. She announced that Elisandra would be the person she would want to be most like. I looked over at her and I felt her surprise at my sudden serious turn.

"I would not take Elisandra for my model if I were you."

"What? Why not?" I could only shake my head, not willing or able to explain to Corie her own sister's deficits. "I thought you admired her!"

"More than anyone I know, perhaps." And that was true – I had known Elisandra her whole life and she was the one person who was closest to me and who knew me the best. And it was true that I liked Elisandra as a person. "But that does not mean I think you should try to be her." I continued. No, it would be a sad day when Corie would become her sister.

Her brow furrowed in response. "Why not?"

I decided on honesty and, giving her a small smile, said, "Perhaps it is because I like you the way you are."

Possibly more to come :)


	2. Dancing on the balcony

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Summers at Castle Auburn – everything belongs to Sharon Shinn; I'm just having a little fun.

Summary: Scenes from Summers at Castle Auburn from Kent's point of view.

I smiled half-heartedly at Megan of Tregonia, wishing the night would come to a close. I was hot, my arm was beginning to give me painful reminders of the injury I had caused it, and the night had seemed to drag on for more than the two hours the dancing had been going. Unlike Bryan, I did not bask so in the attention of the court women, nor did I enjoy having to bestow upon them inflated compliments on their dancing, their fashion, or their winsome smiles. Internally sighing, I twirled my partner in a spin, bringing her back to me, trying not to look rude as I gazed past her around the room. Elisandra was dancing with Dirkson, playing her part well as she lightly laughed at some no doubt boring story he had just finished. Giving another glance around the room, my eyes caught the sliver of some pale movement up on the higher balcony. I grinned as I realized what balcony it was and whose tiny face that must be.

"Oh, Kentley, I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying yourself so!" Megan of Tregonia cut into my thoughts in a shrill voice that she no doubt thought was charming and engaging. "You so rarely seem to smile and I consider it extremely flattering that you have done so while dancing with me." She smiled up at me with a glint her eyes, seeming to eye me with speculation with a look similar to the one of my father when he is inspecting a new horse he is considering purchasing.

"Indeed. It is a fine ball and I am enjoying myself." I returned her smile, also playing my part. The music began to close and I almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Please excuse me; I have some business with which to attend for a moment. Thank you for the pleasure of your dancing company." I bowed a little and quickly turned to leave the dance floor and pursue more enjoyable endeavors. I had almost made it to the back staircase when my father appeared before me.

"Kentley, where are you off to? There are still many eligible young women who I am sure wish to be your dance partner." He stared at me with a hard look in his eyes. He was aware that balls, dancing, and flirting were not my preferred pastime.

"I injured my arm practicing swordsmanship with Roderick and it is flaring up and bothering. I must take a break if I intend to continue dancing with the young ladies through the night, father." I gave a serious look, hoping that he would believe my reasoning for leaving the festivities.

"Oh all right, but only a short break." With that, he waved his hand in a somewhat dismissive manner and strode away from me to socialize with Mellidon. Letting out a relieved breath, I made me way to the servants' stairs and quickly climbed them. Upon reaching the third floor, I slowed and approached the door that led to the balcony I had become very familiar with through my childhood. Opening it, I stepped into the corridor and saw a brief view of Corie kneeling beside the balcony rails, each hand clasped around a spindle, staring down at the excitement below, before she heard me and instantly spun on her knees to face whoever had caught her in her hiding place. She visibly relaxed upon seeing it was only me. I stopped a few steps away from her and spoke.

"You are here. I thought I saw your little face peering through the rails. Are you having fun?"

She immediately smiled. "Counting the girls Bryan dances with. He seems to be enjoying himself."

I had to hold back an ungentlemanly snort at that. "He does like entertaining." _And a little more than that_, I thought, but that was something of which Corie was completely unaware. I found myself wondering if from her hiding spot she had also searched out me and my dance partners.

She looked at me. "And you? Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked, studying me as if she was unable to determine just how much or how little pleasure I took in entertaining. Shrugging, I rested my shoulders against the frame of the door. I watched for a moment as she continued to study me, and I wondered what she was thinking.

"I know what the purpose is, and I know how to play my part," I answered. "There are things I prefer doing, but it is not hard, after all, to dance and smile and say polite things." This was only a half-truth. In part, it wasn't hard to be a gentleman, but there were very few women in Castle Auburn with whom I actually enjoyed that interaction with. One of them was sitting before me on the dusty floor of a servant's corridor.

Corie's expression turned sour. "Sometimes it is," she stated, no doubt thinking of Greta's attempts to smother her hoyden ways.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "For you it seems to be. But Greta may civilize you yet."

"Turn me into Megan of Tregonia. I don't think so." She shook her head, genuinely appalled at the thought, as was I.

"No, I doubt you'll ever be entirely tame. I wait for the day you turn the entire castle upside down through some passionate and ill-advised action. Elisandra says it will never happen, but I'm certain that it will." I teased with a smile, only half-kidding. Corie apparently didn't know what to think about that and changed the subject, asking how my injured arm was.

I shook it, telling her it was the excuse I had given my father in order to come see her. She brought up my deal with Roderick to each him to write in exchange for the sword lessons. I wondered what thoughts regarding him lay hidden in her mind. She certainly had a good opinion of him, but whether it extended beyond that, I didn't know.

A melody floated up to the balcony from the floor below, a song I had always liked and one of my favorites to dance to at the balls. It was also one of Corie's favorites I learned a moment later when she said excitedly, "Oh, I love this song!"

"So do I," I said, holding my hand out in invitation. "Dance with me." It had been awhile since we had danced together – probably two summers ago, when Corie had been learning to dance. I was surprised to see a faint blush paint her cheeks.

"You should rest your arm while you have the chance. I'm not one of the court ladies you have to impress," she admonished.

"You're one of the court ladies I wish to dance with." I explained patiently. "Come! Show me you haven't forgotten your steps."

At that, she shook her head. "You'll be missed at the ball," she explained. But it was clear that wasn't the reason for her hesitation.

"Very well, then—" If she didn't want to dance with me, then we could just sit and talk some more. I was not ready to give up my time with her and return to the vapid Megan of Tregonia, who would be sure to pursue me for another turn on the dance floor. Pushing my coat back, I prepared to take a seat with her on the floor.

"Don't!" Her voice was insistent as she swung out a hand to stop me. I felt my eyebrows shoot up at her tone. "The floor's dirty. Look – I've got smudges all over my gown." She gestured to her dress in explanation.

Keeping my eyes on her, I straightened, looking at her a few moments. I had always enjoyed Corie's company, and I had thought the feeling was mutual. "I won't stay if you don't want me to." Was that the reason she was fighting so to get me to return to the ball below?

When she responded, she spoke deliberately as if talking to someone who didn't have all their mental faculties. "I didn't say that. I said the floor is dirty and you'll be missed at the ball. Did I say I wanted you to go?" She looked up at me with a somewhat exasperated expression, as if I should know that wasn't the case.

Again, I couldn't help but smile. "Then dance with me," I said as I once more held out my hand in invitation. My smile grew even wider when she jumped to her feet, agreeing to partner with me. I bowed and she curtsied, then I spun her into my arms and we began to dance. What started out as a graceful waltz soon dissolved into a lively romp up and down the corridor. Any previous hesitation Corie had dissipated as I twirled her toward the balcony in a whirlwind then brought her back reeling into my arms. I admired the pleasant glow that came to her cheeks from the exertion and her eyes glittering with laughter. When the music came to a close, I did my best impression of Bryan, bowing grandly over her hand.

"Thank you for the dance, kind lady." I said, resisting the urge to kiss the hand I was holding.

"You're most welcome, gentle sir." She said in what I could see was her best imitation of Greta. At the laughing smile on her face, my resistance broke and I laid a gentle kiss on her fingers. Coriel giggled in a way I had never heard before and retracted her hand. "I guess Bryan's not the only one who flirts with the court ladies," she said in a teasing voice.

"Ah, but I only flirt with some." I said seriously. _Or with just one _I silently amended. She smiled and shooed me out the door before my father got irritated at my absence. I moved to depart but turned back before leaving, not wanting what had been the best part of my night to end. "You should not let just anyone kiss your hand, you know. Greta will tell you that. And definitely no kissing anywhere off the dance floor – in the gardens, for instance, or in empty hallways when no one else is near." The thought of Corie meeting some suitor in a dark, secluded corridor such as the one we were in currently made my insides twist.

"I believe she's covered that in one of her lectures." She responded with a slight smile.

"Only old friends. Trusted old friends. Not already engaged to be married to one's sister or one's acquaintances." I told her as plainly as I dared at this point of my affection for her. The only trusted, old, male friend she had in this castle was me, and I was perfectly okay being the only person who fit that bill. I also hoped she would heed my warning regarding the young prince – not only was Bryan an inappropriate match for Corie, he was definitely not the amiable, chivalrous, ideal image she had in her head of him.

With nothing left to say, I bowed slightly once again and made my way down the back staircase to rejoin the ball. I had several more dance partners as the evening continued, but I couldn't keep my gaze from wandering up to the balcony where I knew Corie sat watching. I was anxious for next year, when she would be permitted to join in the festivities and I would have a chance and good excuse to dance with her again.


	3. Visiting her sickbed

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Summers at Castle Auburn – everything belongs to Sharon Shinn; I'm just having a little fun.

Summary: Scenes from Summers at Castle Auburn from Kent's point of view.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this took so long – I've been concentrating on a couple other stories, and this one takes quite a bit longer to write because I use the actual dialogue from the book, so I always need to have the book at my side when I'm writing. Thank you for the reviews - it's nice to see other people who enjoy this book as much as I do!

* * *

I stifled a yawn and tried not to look as bored as I felt. We had already spent the better part of our morning with our steward going over tithing levels and had just begun the afternoon session after a brief break for lunch. I was trying my best to find the topic interesting or at least act like it was but was struggling. Bryan certainly wasn't even attempting to focus on the subject at hand. He was sprawled in his chair, his head resting against the back, staring at the ornate ceiling above. I sighed internally, wondering once again just how bad a king he was going to make. I hoped above all else that in the next few years he would mature and would allow me to remain by his side to exert at least some influence over him. I also wondered, not for the first time, just how bad a husband Bryan would make. I feared that his flirtations with the various court ladies would develop into more as he matured and found just how much women liked his position as prince. Not only did Bryan not care about Elisandra's feelings, but he also felt nothing for the girls he charmed. Girls like Corie, who didn't know any better about the prince than to assume that he was as charming as he seemed. They were too infatuated to realize just how inappropriate his attentions were. Disappointed as I was in Corie's apparent fascination with my cousin, I at least knew I could trust her to ultimately not let her relationship with Bryan become truly improper. She may be infatuated but she loved her sister enough to not betray her in such a way. I still longed for the day when Corie would see Bryan for the vain, foolish, conceited man he was.

I mentally cleared my head and resumed my focus on the steward. Hours passed while we spent the rest of the day discussing tithing amounts and what adjustments needed to be made for the poor outlying provinces. Not soon enough, it was finally time to close the discussion for the day, to resume again tomorrow. My father stepped forward to shake hands with the steward and, seeing that Bryan had no intention of doing so, I lightly kicked him in the heel to get him moving. He half-heartedly held out his hand to the steward and I followed suit. The three of us left to gather with the other nobles of the castle for the dinner feast.

As we made our way to the dining hall, my father reminded us of our duties again tomorrow with the steward, though I had the suspicion that this reminder was more for Bryan than myself. Behind my father's back, I saw Bryan roll his eyes dramatically. I resisted the urge to shake my head as we entered the hall.

I glanced around as we made our way up to the head table. There were not many dining with us tonight. Looking over the tables, I spotted Greta, Angela, and Marian, but Corie was not seated with them. As I took my seat, I looked down the table to see if Elisandra was also absent but she was sitting in her usual place. I searched the other tables situated before our head table but Corie was definitely not in the dining hall. The ban Greta had placed on her eating with the rest of us had been lifted some time ago and I wasn't aware that she had enforced any new rules regarding taking meals with the rest of the nobles. I was just about to go ask Elisandra where her sister was when my father started the usual ritual of an oath before the meal and the tradition of pledging via water and wine. I resigned myself to having to wait until after the meal to find out where Corie was.

After what seemed like forever, my father stood, which was the cue to everyone else that dinner had ended and the rest of the night was ours to do with what we wanted. I wanted to find Elisandra, so I immediately stood and made my way over to where Elisandra was chatting with Angela. I waited somewhat impatiently until they bid each other goodbye and Elisandra turned to me.

"Hello Kent. How was your day in discussion with the steward?" she asked with her usual serene expression.

"It was rather tedious but fruitful," I responded, then quickly moved on to why I had approached her. "I noticed that Corie wasn't present for dinner – do you know where she is?" Upon seeing her answering frown, a slight anxiety immediately sprung up inside me.

"I had hoped to have the opportunity to tell you before the meal but I'm afraid I didn't get the chance. Corie had a bad fall off her horse this afternoon and has been resting in her room since."

My face must have shown some of the surprise and worry I felt, for Elisandra looked up at me in empathy. A hundred questions swirled in my head but I focused on the most important. "Is she okay?"

Elisandra nodded. "Giselda has been tending to her and found that she has no broken bones. She does believe Corie sustained a concussion and she seems to be in a lot of pain."

My sense of panic calmed slightly as I heard there was nothing seriously wrong with her. "How did it happen?" Corie was usually more careful than to cause something like this. Elisandra explained that they had gone out riding with Roderick and how on the way back Corie had galloped ahead, her horse had hit some cavity in the ground, and she had been thrown. I couldn't help the annoyed sound that escaped upon hearing that Corie had seemingly invited trouble. She was normally not so careless as to venture out in the first place with a rapid wolf on the loose and then add further risk by goofing around.

When Elisandra reached the part of the tale where Roderick had knelt down and examined her for any breaks or major injuries, I worked to quash my jealousy that he had been there to help her when I had not. On the other hand, I was grateful to him as had Elisandra and Corie been alone, I was certain Elisandra would not have been able to get Corie back on her horse and to the castle.

Elisandra was watching me and for some reason I felt that she knew what I had just been thinking and my envy for Roderick. She had a small smile on her face and lightly touched my shoulder. "She is doing okay now and we were very fortunate that Roderick was there." It was as though she was gently reminding me that my slight resentment was unwarranted.

I nodded, feeling slightly ashamed at my sour feelings for someone like Roderick, who was clearly a good, hardworking, kind man. "I know," I said seriously. "So Corie is in her room now? Can I go see her?" I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything else until I had seen for myself that she was indeed in no great harm.

Elisandra returned my nod. "Yes, I think you would definitely be a welcome visitor for her right now. Just don't let her overexert herself. She may not have broken bones, but as Giselda said, her head received a pretty bad blow when she was thrown."

I can't help, as I exit the room and see the empty hall before me, picking up my pace as I head in the direction of Corie's room. I am partly worried and can't help feeling partly irritated with Corie for being so careless. I also still feel a slight sense of panic as I wonder just how she will look when I visit her on her sickbed. Will she have bruises or cuts or be moaning in intense pain? What if Giselda had missed some internal concern that was even now evolving inside her small body? I slowed slightly, allowing time to calm myself. I so rarely let panic overtake me, but I struggled to rein it in now. It wasn't long before I came to Corie's door and I let myself in without even pausing.

She was lying listlessly on the chaise lounge, staring to her right out the window. I felt another surge of worry upon seeing her pale, obviously ill appearance, in addition to the feeling of anger again at her being so careless on her horse.

"I see it is true, what your sister said, that you did your best to kill yourself yesterday. I know you're careless, but I thought even you would pay more attention off the road and an hour from home."

She looked shocked at my opening remarks, and I was sure she was expecting me to fawn over her as probably every other person who had visited had. I had no doubt that she was at that moment thinking of Bryan's visit to her, which I'd heard overheard Marian and Angela talking about, and the "gallant" concern he'd felt for her and the chivalrous offer to slay the horse she had been riding on.

Corie's eyes filled with tears as she defended herself. "Well, I didn't _mean_ to fall off my horse and cause everybody so much trouble. I suppose you've never in your life come unseated-"

I interrupted her, irritated. "I have – we all have – but neither did I foolishly invite trouble by going too fast on unsuitable terrain." Not for the first time since hearing the nature of her accident I wondered if her galloping around on rough roads had anything to do with showing off for a certain castle guardsman.

She looked defeated at my words and rather than continuing her argument, turned her head away. I watched for a moment as a stray tear made a wet trail down her cheek. That one tear completely undid my frustration and I quickly knelt at her side as two more tears escaped beneath her eyelids. I put my hand on her shoulder, lightly patting her to console her.

"Oh, Corie, I'm sorry. That was cruel. It's just that-" I paused for a moment before I said too much. "Elisandra was so upset when she told me how you were hurt – she loves you so much and she was so worried." I hoped she wouldn't talk to Elisandra later to verify what I was saying.

Upon her promise to be more careful, I couldn't help but lean forward and wrap my arms around her slender body, taking care not to disturb any injuries. I pulled back quickly, not wanting to hold on longer than propriety dictated. After offering my handkerchief, which she used not to wipe her tears but instead to clear her nose, I stayed for the better part of an hour, hoping to entertain her and make up for my harsh words earlier. I left with the promise of returning the next day, which seemed to make her happy.

The following day I brought a vase of flowers as further apology for my actions the day before and spent a good part of the afternoon playing games. It was the most fun two hours of my entire week, just sitting with Corie in her room having fun. I hoped that she felt the same way, although I wasn't sure where my visits ranked when compared with Prince Bryan's.

The next time I saw her was after the hunt. When I entered her room, it was clear she had been waiting for me and had a question on her mind. I had only just shut the door when she couldn't hold it in any longer

"Roderick killed that wolf, didn't he?" she was sitting up on the lounge, looking eager to hear the story.

I nodded. "One shot." I told her the story of Roderick's impressive kill despite the rather large crowd we had traveled with. "Kritlin was impressed, I could tell. So was I."

She nodded, almost looking triumphant. "I knew it was him."

I stayed silent, watching her to see if I could decipher just what she meant by that and the tone of her voice. She sounded…almost proud. I thought of Roderick asking me about Corie and how she was recovering from her accident. I had my own guesses as to Corie's feelings about the guardsman and wasn't sure I wanted to encourage any of those feelings, but in the end my curiosity about what exactly might be going on between them won out.

"He asked after you. Said Elisandra had sent word to the stables a few days ago that you were recovering, but he hadn't heard anything since. He seemed a little worried." I watched her closely, taking note of the smile that came across her face at my words.

"I'm fine. Did you tell him I was fine?"

"I told him." I couldn't help the slightly cold tone that came to my voice.

"Did he say anything else? Send me a message?"

This got me extremely curious – not to mention considerably jealous – were they in the habit of sending messages to each other through others in the castle? I wondered briefly if Daria was a co-conspirator with Roderick and Corie, assisting them in their secret communication – I had seen her by the stables more than once while I was out looking for Coriel. I wanted to make it clear that I would not aid them in their secret affair, if that was indeed what was going on. "Guardsmen don't usually send messages to noblewomen via the prince's cousin."

She was silent for a moment, as if unsure how to respond. "I'm not a noblewoman," she finally said quietly.

This was not the answer I wanted to hear, and I got to my feet, suddenly not wanting to stay as I had originally planned. "He seems to think you are," _As he should_ I thought. "And you could be if you acted like one." I thought that even though Corie was a bit of the castle hoyden, she would still recognize that encouraging Roderick's affections was inappropriate. It was disappointing on more than one level.

At my criticism of her behavior, she seemed to give up on my entertaining her and turned her head away once again. I bowed goodbye and started toward the door. Opening it, I paused before stepping out into the hall, turning back to look at the young woman lying on the chaise. I hoped with everything in me that her interest in Roderick would soon wane.


End file.
